Because I love you
by sauronsbigfrickineye
Summary: Harry thinks controlling Cho will keep her safe, But in the end love will always win.
1. Default Chapter

Cho had been dating Harry for about three months. But she was starting to feel as though Harry was getting obsessed with her, he never let her go anywhere by herself, Harry walked her to every class she had, then to lunch and to her Common Room after dinner. Cho was starting to get sick of it, the only time she had to herself was in the Ravenclaw Common room.  
  
Cho sighed to herself as she walked down the hallway with Harry clinging to her arm. But then she noticed a pair of silvery-grey eyes amongst the crowd, Draco Malfoy, The tall, handsome Sytherin, whom every girl in Hogwarts has been or is in love with. Their eyes meet as they passed each other, she realised just how handsome he was and she turned to follow his path with her eyes. Harry noticed this and tugged on her arm impatiently.   
  
"What class have you got now!?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
Cho turned back to face Harry, had she just been lost in those magical silver-grey eyes of the head of Slytherin house and accomplice of the Dark Lord? Had she just thought his eyes magical?   
  
"WHAT CLASS HAVE YOU GOT NOW!?" Harry yelled   
  
Cho was rudely torn away from her thoughts, "What, oh umm Charms." Cho could feel Harry's arm shaking as it clung to hers.   
  
When they reached the Charms classroom Harry pulled her roughly so that her ear was to his mouth and whispered "don't ever look at him again" and walked away leaving her shaken.  
  
She walked inside and saw her best friend, Arnica smiling and waving at her. She walked over to her, took a seat between her and Alicia Spinnet and plastered a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Hey" said Arnica and Alicia in unison.  
  
"Hey, whats up?" Said Cho just a little to happily. Arnica gave her a weird look but said nothing.  
  
At the end of Charms class, Cho was waiting outside the door for Harry to come and walk her to lunch when she saw the handsome Slytherin again, their eyes met but Cho looked away, not wanting Harry to see her looking at him again.  
  
Harry was walking up the corridor behind Malfoy, Malfoy was much taller than Harry and was definitely more handsome than him, but he was the famous Harry Potter, he was sure that counted for something. He was approaching the Charms class to take Cho to lunch. He saw her waiting outside, but she wasn't looking at him rather she was looking at Malfoy, only just for a second but he knew she still looked even after he had warned her. He grabbed Cho by the arm as he passed her and instantly Cho knew he had seen.   
  
"I w,wasn't looking at him." Stammered Cho quietly.  
  
"Don't lie to me." Whispered Harry menacingly.   
  
They followed the crowd down to the Great Hall were Cho separated from Harry and took a seat on the Ravenclaw table. She sat where her back would be facing Harry, so she didn't have to look at him, but rather at those perfect silver-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy who sat at the Slytherin table. She started scooping some Shepard's pie onto her plate and started eating, she looked up and saw that Malfoy was looking at her, he kept her eyes for a few seconds until a girl on his right pulled at his arm and he looked away. Cho studied the girl more closely, it was none other than the biggest bitch in the school, Pansy Parkinson whom everyone in the school, but the Slytherins despised.  
  
Cho ate her lunch fast and walked out of the Great Hall before anyone else. She didn't really feel like being with Harry and she was getting sick possessiveness. So she decided to walk up to the Library and do some homework for Transfiguration.  
  
When she got there it was empty, except for the old librarian who basically never left it. She sat down at one of the many empty tables and pulled her books out of her bag, she opened Advanced Transfiguration and started reading. After about five minutes other people started coming in, Cho wondered if Harry was looking for her but soon stopped when a handsome, tall Slytherin walked in. Cho looked down at her books, she was alone at her table and she had spread her books all over it so no one else would sit down on it. Now she wished she hadn't. She looked up and saw Draco staring at her but he quickly looked away and walked over to a table full of Slytherin Quditch players. Cho sighed to herself and continued reading but none of it was making sense.   
  
"you're not concentrating" Cho told herself angrily.  
  
After another five minutes of trying to concentrate, Cho decided it was useless, so she packed up her books and walked out.  
  
Cho didn't know where she was walking, until she ended up in the Owlery. She had nothing else to do so she got out a quill and some parchment and started writing a letter to her parents. Cho was half way through the letter when she heard a noise behind her. It was Harry and he looked angry.   
  
"Where have you been!?"   
  
"In the library" said Cho trying to keep her eyes on her letter.  
  
"You better not of been with that Malfoy"  
  
"What?"   
  
"You heard me"  
  
"Why would I be with him?" Said Cho starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I see the way he looks at you." Said Harry quite hurt "I only look out for you because I love you"  
  
Cho was quite taking aback. No one had every said I love you to her before not even her parents and she wasn't expecting it from Harry. She stood up and looked up into Harry's eyes and saw he meant it. She felt obliged to say it back so she did and kissed him.  
  
They spent the rest of the lunchtime up in the Owlery talking and writing letters. At the end Cho tied her letter to her parents to a school owl, grabbed Harry's arm and walked out of the Owlery. As Harry walked her to Transfiguration, Cho felt happy but a little confused. When they got to Transfiguration Class Cho kissed Harry goodbye and went in smiling. She was one of the first ones there and she sat close to the back so that she could talk to her friends with out being overheard. When Alicia and Arnica walked in with a whole lot of other girls, Cho waved madly so Alicia an Arnica sat by her.   
  
"Where were you at lunch time?" asked Arnica as she took a seat next to Cho.  
  
"Guess what!" Said Cho excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry said he loves me!"  
  
"Oh my god, really?" asked Arnica bouncing in her seat.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Wow, that is sooo cute!"  
  
"Shh" said Mrs McGonagall   
  
Silence swept over the class, as Professor McGonagall started talking about Human Transfiguration.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R and thou shall forever rock! 


	2. chapter2

A/N I forgot to put this in my other chapter, but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters  
  
A/A/N Thankiroos for the reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's words had been running through Cho's head for a couple of hours now, the novelty was starting to wear off now and she started thinking about what this meant. If Harry loved her so much than why did he not trust her, he followed her everywhere. Isn't that what loves about thought Cho as she dragged a brush through her long black before bed.  
  
"keep brushing and you might pull all your hair out" said Arnica, already in bed "I'm sure this must be some kind of record, I mean you've been brushing it for about half an hour"  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking", Said Cho as she blew out the candle that lit the room and felt her way towards her bed.  
  
"What were you thinking 'bout?"  
  
"Just stuff."  
  
"Oh, Goodnight then." She could tell from Cho's tone that she did not want to talk.  
  
"Night." Thankful that she wasn't getting 21 questions.  
  
Cho was walking down a corridor, the candles that lit it were flickering from the light breeze that was flowing through it. She got to the end of it and there was a door, she tried to open it but the door was old and didn't feel like opening . She pushed all her weight against the door but it didn't budge. Someone walked up behind her pushed her gently out of the way, grasped the door handle and pushed it open easily, a blinding green light streamed from it, he turned around and faced Cho but all Cho could see was his bright silver-grey eyes. He reached out his hand and grabbed Cho's and they walked through the door.  
  
Cho woke up with a start and looked outside, it was a beautiful day and a frost covered the window, it had to be about 6:30 in the morning . She laid in bed for a couple more minutes and decided she needed a shower. 10 minutes later Cho rubbed her hair with a towel and pulled on her favourite new jeans and a T-shirt, for the first Hogsmeade trip of the term. She sat down on her bed, everyone was still asleep, she waited until about 7 O'clock and decided it was late enough for breakfast. She walked down the stairs into the empty common room and out the common room entrance.  
  
When she arrived in the Great Hall the tables were laden with every type of breakfast food imaginable. Cho was the first one in there, she walked over to the Ravenclaw table, sat down and started piling food on to her plate. For some reason she was extremely hungry, but she thought nothing of it. When Cho finished, she couldn't think of anything to do so she sat and waited for some more people to come. After about half an hour a couple of people walked in slowly, but she didn't know any of them. Cho started getting bored, so she sat for another five minutes than walked out. She walked down the corridor looking at her feet and she walked into something very solid, She looked up and saw the silver-grey eyes she had dreamt about.  
  
"Oh, um sorry" said Cho quietly   
  
Draco stood quietly for a second and Cho realised how tall he was. Then he cupped her head in his hands and pulled her into a gentle kiss.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"  
  
Cho turned around to see Harry walking up behind her, red in the face with anger.  
  
"It's not what it looks like" said Cho loudly.  
  
"I THOUGHT I SAID DON'T LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE SLUT!"  
  
"Keep your voice down" Said Malfoy  
  
"OR WHAT!? said Harry pulling out his wand and pointing it at Cho. "I've defeated Voldermort, I'm sure I could kill her."   
  
"Please Harry don't hurt me" pleaded Cho.  
  
Harry grabbed her by the hair "why not?"  
  
"Because you love me" said Cho  
  
"yeah and I thought you loved me," Said Harry quietly "and I find you with this Malfoy scum"  
  
Draco advanced on Harry, reaching into his robes for his wand.  
  
Harry pulled Cho in front of him. "Don't even think about it" as he walked backwards dragging Cho with him.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do, he could get Professor Dumbledor. He ran up to the staffroom to find him or someone that could help.  
  
Harry threw Cho into an empty class room. Cho fell to the floor and Harry dragged her up by her hair.  
  
"What did I say about being with that Malfoy?" Whispered Harry.  
  
" It was an accident" said Cho  
  
"So you just walked into his lips"  
  
Cho was silent.  
  
Harry threw her to the ground.   
  
"I don't want to go out with you anymore," said Cho "if your going to treat me like this"  
  
Harry bent down so his lips were to her ear "You'll go out with me or I'll kill you and that Malfoy" Said Harry his voice shaking "and I will treat my whore how I want!"  
  
Cho started crying and tried to get up, but Harry pushed her to the ground. He stood up and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you! Just remember I love you" said Harry a little calmer "I do it all because I Love you"  
  
Cho stayed silent, she could only feel the pain in her stomach  
  
Harry pulled her up, just as Professor McGonagall walked in with Malfoy at her heels. Harry started kissing Cho.  
  
"Mr Potter? Ms Chang?"  
  
"Oh sorry Professor" Said Harry "Just a good morning kiss"  
  
"Ms Chang?"  
  
"Yeah good morning kiss" said Cho as she turned around to face her.  
  
"Mr Malfoy has been telling me stories about…" Professor McGonagall "Cho what happened to your forehead?" she was looking at the bruise from where Harry had threw her to the floor.  
  
"She walked into a door" said Harry.  
  
"I believe I asked Cho" said McGonagall  
  
"Yes Miss walked into a door, clumsy me"  
  
"Cho why are you lying," said Malfoy in disbelief "why are you protecting him?"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Well Cho you better go to the Hospital wing and get that checked" Said McGonagall  
  
"Okay" said Cho and started walking out, she found it hard to walk with the pain in her stomach, but she didn't want to show Harry how much he'd hurt her, so she walked out normally bearing the pain.  
  
"Remember I love you" called Harry  
  
"Mm love you to" she called back.  
  
"As for you two," said McGonagall "to The Great Hall"   
  
Harry walked out with a nasty smirk on his face.  
  
"Try to get along with Potter hmm" Said McGonagall as she left the room.  
  
Draco stood there in disbelief of what just happened, he was sure he was going to get potter this time. He wondered if Cho was going to be alright. Draco Walked out of the classroom he wasn't feeling hungry and he was really worried about Cho so started walking down the corridor to the Hospital wing, he turned the last corner and saw Cho lying on the ground, he ran to her.  
  
"Cho, Cho are you alright?" Said Draco desperately  
  
Cho opened her eyes and looked at Draco "It hurts" She lifted up her T-Shirt and showed him were Harry had kicked her, there was a huge bruise.  
  
Cho tried to get up but fell back down.  
  
"I'll carry you" said Draco gently as he picked her up.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Said Cho.  
  
Draco was quiet for a second "Because you are beautiful, smart, kind and funny."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just do" said Malfoy "Why did you lie to McGonagall?"  
  
"I had to" said Cho "if Harry sees me with you he'd probably kill me"  
  
"Oh" Said Malfoy because he didn't really know what else to say.  
  
They entered the Hospital wing and Madam Pomfree came over to see what was wrong, She took one look at Cho and told Draco to put her on a bed. Draco did as he was told and madam Pomfree followed.  
  
"What happened?" Madam Pomfree asked Draco  
  
Draco looked at Cho her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"I dunno, I found her like this."  
  
Madam Pomfree turned to Cho.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"No," said Cho shortly.  
  
Madam Pomfree touched her bruise on her forehead, and Cho shivered slightly. Cho then pointed to her stomach and Madam Pomfree lifted it up and touched the huge bruise. Cho screamed with pain.  
  
"Oh dear I better keep you here for a while, I'll give you some potion to help take the pain away, and then I suggest you get some rest."  
  
Madam Pomfree went off to get potions, Cho had tears in her eyes from the pain of her stomach.  
  
"Just tell her what happened"  
  
"I can't"  
  
Madam Pomfree came back with a potion in a blue bottle and a goblet, she poured some potion into it and gave it to Cho, Cho drank it, it was warm and tasted like raspberry (A/N couldn't think of anything else)  
  
"I think you should go now, the Hogsmeade trip will be leaving soon" Madam Pomfree to Draco.  
  
"Just five minutes" pleaded Draco.  
  
"Okay, but no longer." Madam Pomfree walked away  
  
"You don't have to stay" said Cho  
  
"I want to"  
  
Cho smiled, glad to have some company.  
  
"Do you want anything from Hogsmeade, it doesn't look like you'll be going."  
  
"Umm, you could get me some sweets from Honeydukes, heres some money." Said Cho as she reached into her robe pocket.  
  
"Don't worry its on me"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah don't worry 'bout it, its my dads money. I never liked him much"  
  
"Fair enough"  
  
Madam Pomfree came along a couple of minutes later telling Draco to leave.  
  
"Well, bye" said Cho uncomfortably  
  
"Bye" said Draco and walked out.  
  
Cho sat quietly for a moment and Draco came back in.  
  
"That was quick" Cho said  
  
Draco stood quietly than bent down and kissed her.  
  
"Bye" said Draco when he pulled away, leaving Cho with a stunned look on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Plz review  
  
I want be posting another chappie for 'bout 2 weeks 'cos I'm going away. To the premiere of the LOTR the ROTK I'm really excited and I had to tell you all. 


End file.
